


A Work in Progress

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [114]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FALCON AND THE WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You know Bucky has been still having his nightmares. You don’t know what else to do other than be there and try your best to comfort him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> FALCON AND THE WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS AHEAD. I REPEAT: FALCON AND THE WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS AHEAD! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH THE FIRST EP YET!
> 
> Also, i definitely wrote this all out while also watching the ep for the first time.

Bucky laid there on his side of the bed, eyes wandering over your peaceful, sleeping face. He hates this. He just wants to sleep peacefully beside you, his love, but he can’t. He’s still plagued by the nightmares, the horrors of his past.

After about an hour, Bucky knew you were fast asleep. He slowly slipped out of bed and crept out of your shared bedroom. He went to the living room, grabbing the remote and turning the television on, but decreasing the volume to a low hum. The screen illuminates the room and Bucky grabs a pillow from the couch. He plops it onto the floor, a blanket following it. He then settles onto the laid out blanket, another falling on top of him. He lays back down, the hard, rough floor of the living room pressing into his back. He takes slow deep breaths, trying to find ease in the low static of the tv, and the soft lighting. He closes his eyes and takes slow deep breaths.

One…two…three…one…two…three…one….two…three…one…two..thr-

He’s suddenly not at his apartment, his home. He’s now in a lavish hotel, fighting armed men. Next thing he knows, he’s killing his target, murmuring to him, “Hail Hydra.”

He turns his head and sees a young Asian man struggling to get into his room. He can hear the rapid beats of his heart, the stuttered breathing. Bucky holds up his gun and-

Bucky shoots up on the floor. It’s still dark out, the television is still on. The only difference is now…

“Hey,” you whisper softly, your hands cupping his sweaty face, “Ssshhhh. It’s okay.”

Bucky’s brows furrow and he mumbles, “What’re you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” you nod to his sleeping arrangement, “But I think I know.”

Bucky sighs and looks down at his lap in shame, “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

You shook your head and then murmured back, “Don’t be.” you nudge him over, “Scoot.”

“Huh?” he looks at you confused, “No. What? Go back to bed, Y/N.”

You shook your head, “If you’re not going back to bed, then neither am I. I’m staying here with you.”

“You’re always so stubborn,” he murmurs, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face.

“Bucky, I love you. I’m here for you no matter what. I mean it.”

He sighs and lays back down, opening his arms so you could fill in the space between. Your cheek presses against his bare chest and you listen to his hammering heart.

“I’m sorry I’m such a broken mess,” he mumbles to you with distaste.

“You’re not a broken mess. Just…a work in progress.”


End file.
